Undercover Carl
|image = |season = 2 |production = 223A |broadcast = |story = May Chan Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Chong Suk Lee Sherm Cohen |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = March 5, 2010 |international = January 28, 2010 (Latin America) |xd = February 13, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = Hip Hip Parade }} Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity. Meanwhile, Agent P is literally sent on a wild goose chase when Monogram believes the boys are actually out to destroy the Tri-State area. Elsewhere, Doofenshmirtz finds the blueprints to the anti-gravity machine and takes them for his own purpose. Episode The episode starts when a apple falls on top of Phineas and Ferb head, Phineas talks about gravity and wonder if they can turn it around. Candace comes asking what they are doing and Phineas says wonders if they can defy gravity. Candace tells it's impossible since it's a Universal Law just like not wearing white after Labor day. Phineas stated it's despotism for a Absolute Law with no hope of appeal, and suddenly know what to do today and wonders where Perry is. Candace points out that he was beside at them, and Phineas says he didn't see him. At the O.W.C.A, Carl was updating his status report in his website when Major Monogram conduct his evaluation form and shows Carl that he has gold star at Studious and Hygiene but not at Initiative that he need to show more. Carl plead to Monogram to make it and gives Carl 24 hours to submit his evaluation. This, Carl decide to check any suspicious activity in the internet. At Phineas and Ferb house, they send their blueprint for an Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher in their website so that Baljeet can check it and called them that is 97% complete, but making a minor adjustments to make it perfect and try to joke about it. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was bored and have not idea what to do. Norm ask him about the jigsaw puzzle, but Doofenshmirtz stated that without the cover box he can't finish it. Norm then ask about finishing his Popsicle-stick bride, but Doofenshmirtz says that until the raspberry is out of his system he can't finish it too. Norm then kisses his Popsicle-stick bride that Doofenshmirtz describe it very sick. Since Doofenshmirtz needs an evil-scheme but since his not in a mood to create one, so he decides to steal an idea of a blueprint in the internet. He then stumbles on Phineas and Ferb's Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, he downloads it and renamed it as Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator but he's not sure what to do with it and wait until something come to his mind. At the O.W.C.A, Carl gets a transmission that Doofenshmirtz download something in the internet. Carl run the word Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher into the Anagram Decoder and called Major Monogram about it and says "Evil Fanatic Hunt R Raygun". When they check the source it shown it from Phineas and Ferb, and Carl thinks that they work for Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram thinks it's impossible but when Carl play Phineas voice by playing it backward adjusting the syllabus they get that they plan to help Doofenshmirtz to destroy the Tri-state area. They decided to keep an eye of them, but first Major Monogram sent Agent P to find a missing agent codename Agent G and gave him some locations at Iceland, Monte Carlo, California and the Moon. As Agent P leaves, Carl ask who Agent G is but Monogram states that is Gary the Gander or Goose and it's all a wild goose chase to distract Agent P since he's too close to Phineas and Ferb. Carl asks who will investigate them, but Monogram says that every Agent is on a mission that he decide to choose Carl and after trying different costumes Carl is dispatch to his mission. At backyard, Phineas and Ferb along with Isabella and Baljeet already building on the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher then Phineas wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Agent P was climbing some snowy mountain to search for Agent G. Carl arrive at the backyard and Major Monogram tells him to observe and infiltrate them. Isabella ask who the guy at the fence, then Phineas ask who he is. Carl tries to think some other name by accidentally says his own name. Phineas welcomes him and ask if he can help and Carl agree. He started to ask what they were doing while construction the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher. After finishing the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, they asks who goes first then Isabella insist that Carl goes first. Carl goes in and activate the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher that everyone join in, and then Carl asks if this has to do anything evil but Phineas states that this is all for fun. Carl along with kids are having fun until Candace sees them flying in mid-air and decides to find her Mom immediately. Monogram tries to contact Carl but just hearing him screaming that thinking he was being tortured that he quickly calls for a emergency. Outside at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz thanks Norm for helping him and happy that the Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator runs in solar power until a police officer gives him a ticket for parking the Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator in a no parking zone that quickly tows away his device and he chases after it. At Monte Carlo, Agent P was playing blackjack with a guy until he show the picture of Gary the Gander that the guy says he knows nothing that Agent P attacks and interrogate him. After having fun in the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, they meet Major Monogram acting as Carl father and asks him what he's doing since he never came home. Carl acts along pretending as his son telling he was having fun with his new friends and whispers to him that the situation is neutralize that Major Monogram quickly calls his men to abort the mission and leaves the area. Monogram tells Carl that they should go home now, and says goodbye to the kids. After Monogram and Carl left, Phineas says he's a nice kid and tells everyone to race inside the house that the loser will clean up the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to catch his Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator but trips over a can after seeing an another Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator that he decides to call Norm to come here pick it up. At California, Agent P was a special guest in a TV show and his face was pixel to cover his identity. Agent P shows the picture of Agent G that the host tells the viewers if they sees Agent G that they should call immediately. Agent P quickly picks up the call and run off while the host tells him that he forget his pix-elation. Back at Doofenshmirtz, he was i the Norm pick it up and don't know he could do that and Norm shows him that he can transform into a vehicle that Doofenshmirtz stated tat he should read his instruction book that Norm says he should. As they leave, Candace along with her Mom arrives at their home and telling about the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher but Candace was surprise that is gone that Linda don't find it surprising. Doofenshmirtz congratulates Norm and tells him that he's gonna finish his Popsicle-stick bride. However, they were stop by the police office that gave Doofenshmirtz a ticket of driving a robot in two accels without a license that tows Norm away and curses the Motor-vehicle Code. Back at O.W.C.A, Monogram was proud of Carl for his effort that he gave him a gold star in Initiative to his evaluation report, Perry suddenly arrive and Major Monogram apologize to him about the wild goose chase also since they can't find Agent since he was gone for too long. Agent P shows them Agent G that he was in vacation that Monogram decide to give Agent P the vacation but since evil never rest that he will be back tomorrow and salutes him. In an awkward silence, Major Monogram comment that his arm is getting tired and Agent P is not saluting back. Songs *Undercover Carl! *When You Levitate Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He was already in his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule. *This episode first aired on Latin American Disney Channel on January 28th, 2010. *Norm has a Popsicle-stick bride that Doofenshmirtz make for him to keep him company. *Second mission for Carl. The first was in Swiss Family Phineas. *First episode when Carl is the main character. *This is the first episode where Carl and Major Monogram directly interact with Phineas, Ferb and his friends. *Norm can extend his robotic limb and can transform into a truck. *Goof: When the truck takes away the -inator and Doofensmirtz is running past the Flynn-Fletcher house, the -inator was red. *Perry once again does not interact with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. (The first being No More Bunny Business) Instead, his mission is to find a missing agent named Agent G. *Buford is absent in this episode. *Carl was dressed as an Egyptian pharoh, Scotsman, singer in a barbershop quartet, bed sheet ghost, wearing a sweatshirt, a referee, "a cheerleader", pirate, a Superman spoof, a fireman, a doctor, a golfer, "wearing a pinafore"(similer to Isabella's), a hippie, Dr. Coconut, a basketball player, a British guard, "in his pajamas", a gorilla, a Mexican wrestler, a skiier, a vampire, "a guy from the civil war", a karate master, "a cowboy", a sailor, a police officer, a biker, an indian, "an old steel worker", a Roman soldier, a lifeguard, a samuari, a caveman, an indian princess, "the lead in a '40s tearjerker", a ballerina, a clown, a jester, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, a to-scale rabbit, a bag over his head, an octopus, a Christmas tree, and his kid disguise he wears in the rest of the episode. *Goof: Heinz' tongue starts off as blue then stays red. Continuity * During the montage where Carl is trying on different costumes before going undercover, he dresses as several characters that have been seen in previous episodes: :* Lawrence :* Isabella :* Dr. Coconut :* Candace with a bag over her face from when she was suffering the allergy attack ("Jerk De Soleil") :* Dr. Doofenshmirtz :* Perry the Platypus *The costumes of the Village People previously worn by Candace in "Flop Starz" reappear on Carl. Allusions *Carl wears the 6 costumes of the Village People in sequence and Barbara Eden's costume in the I Dream of Jeannie TV series. *When Norm transforms into a truck it is an allusion to the commonly known Hasbro Transformers toys. * Isaac Newton - When apple falls into Phineas and Ferb that wonders them about gravity. *The talk show in Burbank, California is similar to the style of The Tonight Show. * Casino Royale: Agent P's stop at Monte Carlo features a game of and background music in the style of the James Bond movies. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Footnotes Category:Episodes